


The Reunion: A Story of Magic and Love in a Time of War

by mama2HPbabies



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Complete, F/M, Magic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama2HPbabies/pseuds/mama2HPbabies
Summary: Set against the backdrop of WWII, Hermione and Draco face Christmas' apart as Healer Draco joins the front lines and Hermione attends to matter on the home front.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would be remiss if I didn't thank SaintDionysus for her continual beta help in this story and also for the beautiful artwork that accompanies it. 
> 
> This was written for the prompt "A Christmas Apart" as part of the 12 Days of Christmas fest on the Facebook group Strictly Dramione (18+).

 

December 24, 1945

It had been a long time since Hermione had shared a Christmas Eve with her husband. Seven years since they had gathered around their tree, smiling at each other, remembering the year, talking and talking and talking. But the war did that to people. She knew she wasn't the only one spending her days surrounded by people but still missing someone. Thankfully, her pain wasn't the same as others. Many had received the news you never wanted to hear, that there would be a lifetime of Christmas Eves and birthdays and milestones spent wishing for the one you loved to be there but knowing that it was a wish even magic couldn't grant. And she knew at least that she may be longing for Draco, but it wasn't a forever kind of longing.

She had been used to missing Draco. He was a highly sought after healer at St. Mungo's who worked long hours she could never hope to match. Hermione had been busy in her own right, teaching at a local primary school, watching for young witches and wizards and helping to cover up their accidental magic. But in early 1935, Leonard Spencer-Moon had approached them.

Leonard was a department head in the Ministry and many thought he would likely succeed the current minister. He dropped by late one evening, catching both Draco and Hermione at home.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry to disturb you this evening, but I have something of some importance to discuss with you."

"Mr. Spencer-Moon, please come in," Hermione greeted and welcomed him into their parlor. It was decorated with soft pinks, a couch and two armchairs situated in front of a small fireplace. Draco shook his hand and gestured to one of the armchairs.

"Thank you, please call me, Leonard," his voice was gruff but his mannerisms had a soothing way about them.

"May I offer you some tea, Leonard? Draco?" Hermione looked at each man.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful. I think tea will surely help the matter I've come to talk about," Leonard nodded to Hermione with a small smile.

When Hermione returned with the tea, the men were discussing Draco's work at St. Mungo's. He had been working on dealing with the effects of a relatively new spell, Sectumsempra. The curse cropped up around Europe and had devastating results on its victims—with a simple wave of the wand, flesh would slash causing profuse bleeding. Regular healing spells were ineffective and Draco had been trying to find a way to successfully seal the wounds and stop the bleeding.

"Excellent," Leonard said when Hermione arrived and he began to add some sugar to his tea. "I'm afraid I'm not here merely on a social call this evening. I'm here both because of Draco's work and also some unrest on the Continent. Have you heard of the muggle named Hitler?"

Hermione and Draco nodded. They had read about his rise to power a few years earlier in Germany.

"Well, we have been keeping eyes on his movements the last few years. After the Muggle war about 15 years back, Germany faced a number of penalties and there has been some unrest that we've seen as potentially troubling. Hitler's rise to power has been a cover for dark wizards on the continent to join his ranks and wreak havoc. We've dispatched some Auror teams to track them but there's some nasty curse work out there and we really need a healer to go with them," Leonard paused, looking at both Draco and Hermione before continuing. "We can't just send any healer with them. We need a healer who can take care of themselves and the other Aurors."

There was a silence that fell over the room. Hermione and Draco shared a look.

"So, Leonard, you're here to ask for my help," Draco spoke without breaking eye contact with Hermione.

"Yes. That is why I'm here," Leonard said, his face set, watching the couple.

"What is the time frame for this?" Hermione asked.

"We don't have an end date yet. We need to control the situation before it gets worse. The teams have currently gone out on missions varying between a few days to a couple weeks."

Draco looked to Hermione and after a silent conversation, Draco turned to Leonard.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Draco was gone the next week for three days. The time apart seemed short. But over time, what had started as a few days at a time grew to a week, and then a month, and then three months. They kept on this cycle of a month gone, home for a few days, gone for a week, home for a month, gone for three until 1938 when they discovered that the dark wizards were far deeper entrenched in the Nazi organization than they could have imagined. The time apart was about to grow longer and longer.

* * *

 

 

November 8, 1938

"Darling, I'm sorry, but I have to go help. Things are only getting worse and we need a permanent presence on the continent. Your Gryffindor ways are rubbing off on me and I can't just sit back and watch this happen," Draco held Hermione to his chest as she cried. She managed a chuckle at his joke about her old house from school.

"I know, you do, and I'm so proud of you, but I just don't know when you'll be back. This isn't like last time," she sniffled.

"But I will write you. Hermes is the fastest owl there is and he'll get our letters back and forth," Draco rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. She pulled back and looked him in the face.

"No matter what, Draco Malfoy, you come back to me, do you understand? I can deal with being apart from you, but not forever," she took his face in her hands and leaned in for a kiss. And then it was time to go. He waved and was gone.

 

* * *

 

They wrote letters to each other as often as they could and it was their own little lifelines through the hard times.

_January 3, 1939_

_My darling Draco,_

_Christmas wasn't as bad as I expected it to be without you by my side. Of course I missed you terribly, much like I'm sure one misses a limb, but it was nice to spend some time with my parents. My father's practice is doing quite well and my mother is already looking forward to the summer when she can start her garden again._

_I have some news to share with you, my dearest. This year, you will become a father! The baby is due in July and the healer says all appears to be well…_

 

_February 1, 1939_

_My dearest Hermione,_

_The news of our child is happy news indeed! I wonder what it will be like to be a father, if it is something I will excel at. I think of the type of father I want to be and think I would like to strike a balance between both of our fathers. I sometimes feel my father can be cold, I know it is a result of his upbringing, but I hope to be warm and loving to my child. Your father seems to be, in my experience, an excellent father and I hope our child can always think of me as someone they can confide in and seek out for advice. Fatherhood is certainly intimidating, but I hope I can find a way to be successful. Perhaps I will speak with Harry on his experience and he can share some of his experiences with me. I hope to be able to come home for the birth. I will talk to Harry and see if he can help me find a way to arrange a portkey, even if for just a day…_

 

_April 28, 1939_

_Darling Draco,_

_I have the very best news for you! There is a new spell that has just been developed and they are able to tell us if our baby is a boy or girl while still in the womb. I decided to have it done and shan't keep you in suspense any longer. We will be having a boy. Your father is quite pleased with the idea of a son to continue on the Malfoy line. I secretly believe that he would be surprised how much he would enjoy a grand-daughter. While he has only had experience with a son, I think he would dote and pamper her…_

 

_July 1, 1939_

_Hermione, my love,_

_I don't have long to write so please excuse my short missive to you. Please don't fear for me but things have gotten much worse and I don't think I'll be able to come home for the birth of our sweet son. I love you so much…_

 

_August 6, 1939_

_Sweetest Draco,_

_I wanted to let you know that you are now the father to a very sweet baby boy. He was born on July 30 and was 3.6 kg and 53 cm long at birth. He looks so much like you already. I know you have a fondness for celestial names and have always favored one above the others, so I hope you will be happy to know I named him Scorpius Draco Malfoy. He is so loved by his grandparents and I know you love him without even have met him. I have enclosed a photograph for you..._

 

_September 10, 1939_

_My lovely Hermione,_

_I'm sure you have heard but Germany invaded Poland and now Britain has entered the war. I love that you have named our son Scorpius and though I haven't met him, I love him more than I knew possible. The photograph you enclosed is kept close to me always, in my breast pocket of my robes with the picture I have of you. I was unable to come to the birth because we experienced a terrible raid and had a number injured that I had to tend to. I heard that Leonard Spencer-Moon has become the new Minister for Magic. He is set on dealing with Grindelwald and Hitler as quickly as possible and has requested that some of us join the ranks of enlisted soldiers to have a better knowledge of what information they have. They are keeping my unit unenlisted, but I think that at some point we may have to in order to be successful…_

 

_December 28, 1939_

_Dear Draco,_

_Scorpius seemed to enjoy Christmas as much as he could. He was far more interested in the bows and wrappings than the toys and he was spoiled quite thoroughly by your parents and mine. I miss you a great deal this time of year but I am trying my best to be in good spirits for Scorpius. I often think of our Christmas' together before you had to go away, four long years ago, and I imagine our Christmases to come when we will be together again as a family..._

 

_January 15, 1940_

_Darling Hermione,_

_I'm sorry my writing of late has been short and lacking any great detail. I am so sorry to not be with you and Scorpius right now. I miss you both dearly. Potter was telling me that his wife, Ginny, is also at home and they have two children, James and Albus. Albus is about the same age as Scorpius. Perhaps the two of you would be able to meet together and that would help your loneliness? I wish greatly that I could hold you in my arms…_

 

_April 21, 1940_

_My Draco,_

_I heeded your suggestion, and though it always pains me to tell you this as your head swells to unfathomable levels, you were right. Ginny and I have become fast friends and our boys love to play together. It is interesting to think that she and I were only a year apart in school but because of a particular Slytherin influence in my life, we didn't become friends before now. I think that Scorpius and Albus will be the best of friends and they both adore James. It has been a great boon to have them in my life right now…_

 

_July 30, 1940_

_My darling Hermione and my sweet one-year-old Scorpius,_

_I wish I could be there to celebrate the anniversary of the birth of our child with you and him. I'm sure he is a wonderful child as he has been in your capable hands this whole year. My mother often writes to me about Scorpius and while she may not always show it, she is very pleased and impressed with your skills as a mother. She says, reading between the lines, that you are a natural and that Scorpius is lucky to have you for a mother. I, myself, am lucky to have you for a wife. You provide such wonderful letters that update me with the daily going-ons of Scorpius' life. I miss you and cannot wait until the time we meet again and are able to reunite in every way…_

 

_September 5, 1940_

_Dearest Draco,_

_Ginny and I have decided to join up with the other wives here on the homefront to help during the blitzes that have recently started here in London. We mostly are keeping high traffic structures stable so that there isn't a high casualty count after each attack. We sent the boys to the countryside until these are over. Ginny's mother, Molly, and Narcissa are switching off watching them. It is nice to feel like we are helping the war effort. You may remember that my shield charms are quite good and I believe they have been important in keeping places like the Tube intact during the attacks…_

 

_October 10, 1940_

_Darling Hermione,_

_I heard about the S. S._ City of Benares _and based on the reports, I can't help but see your handiwork there. You always were a skilled charmer, even back in our Hogwarts days, I can attest to that. Saving all those children bound for Canada to be safe from the war was a great achievement and the number of other passengers you were able to save was remarkable. I have no doubt that your memory charms were spectacular and that the story of how they survived will be told over and over again, even in its incomplete form they will know…_

 

_December 26, 1940_

_Dearest Draco,_

_This Christmas was almost harder than the last. It seems to be Christmas nights that I lie in bed, missing you beside me. I miss waking up to your morning stubble and gravelly voice. I sometimes worry I will forget the little things about you in the time you are gone. Scorpius asks for you constantly and it breaks my heart to tell him you aren't here. He is a strong boy and is always a joy in my life. While this is harder, I think that I am finding a way to cope with your absence by throwing myself into work and also into raising Scorpius. I reread your letters often and I cherish each I receive from you…_

 

_January 2, 1941_

_My sweet Hermione,_

_Another year away from you and my heart aches as much as the first day. This war has taken so much of our lives together. It has been nearly six years since we were visited by Leonard and asked to help in this effort and there are days I wonder if we are making a difference in anything we are doing here. Is the work here worth being away from you and Scorpius? I am sure these are the winter blues, but I miss you with my whole heart and dream about being with you once again..._

 

_March 25, 1941_

_My Draco,_

_I wanted to include this small drawing by your son. He knows his daddy is fighting against bad wizards and he thinks of you as a hero…_

 

_August 17, 1941_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sorry this is a short note but I wanted to write you before we left. We have tracked down what we think is a large group of Grindelwald's followers. Hopefully, they will have information for us that can help us…_

 

_December 10, 1941_

_Darling Draco,_

_The United States has joined in the war effort. It seems that Japan bombed a harbor in Hawaii and it was quite devastating. It is terrible news for the war, but I do have happier news as well. Scorpius just expressed his very first bit of magic. He was summoning his books and toys to his room during nap time. That boy is definitely a Malfoy. I told him he couldn't carry his toys and books up to his room for his nap and so he summons them. I cannot be mad at him, however, as I know he doesn't have full control of his magic yet. I hope this letter finds you in good spirits despite it being so close to the holidays we will be apart for once again…_

 

_January 17, 1942_

_My lovely Hermione,_

_While I wish that the U.S. would not have needed to join the war, they do bring a number of highly trained wizards to our group and also some new technology that may aid us in our hunt for Grindelwald..._

 

_April 22, 1942_

_Dearest Draco,_

_I miss you to the bottom of my enraged heart. The reports from the war front have me seething. In particular, I just read about the concentration camps and the things I read are enough to make me ill. How could this be happening? You and your group should go there immediately and free all those people. Surely this violates a number of both wizarding and muggle laws, even during war time and if they don't, well they certainly should! I have half a mind to march down to the ministry today and demand to see the Minister and see why we are allowing these things to happen! Surely we should be using our magic to protect people and instead, we are sitting idly by while dark wizards and the most evil and vile muggles perform unspeakable acts upon those poor people! While I don't believe the_ Daily Prophet _can be fully trusted to report the truth, I think there was enough information to understand what is going on. I imagine that there are likely a few children, probably muggleborn children who have ended up in these camps and I can't imagine the effects this will have on them. It is truly terrible the things we are able to do to one another. I hope that you and Harry and the rest you work with are successful in stopping these terrible people…_

 

_November 10, 1942_

_Sweet Hermione,_

_I don't want you to read what the_ Daily Prophet _will surely print in regards to our most recent run-in with Grindelwald. It was certainly not a walk in the park but we came out with only a few injuries that we have been able to take care of efficiently. I was speaking with an American Auror who said that about 20 years ago, they had Grindelwald disguised as one of their own Auror, searching for an obscurial in New York City. There is very little known about obscurials, but I wonder what purpose Grindelwald would have with one..._

 

_June 30, 1943_

_Dearest Draco,_

_I can barely believe that Scorpius is nearly four. He is growing before my very eyes and he is a constant reminder of you. His hair is just as blonde as yours and his eyes a steely grey. If I hadn't carried him for nine long months, I would wonder if he was even mine as he doesn't seem to have a single feature from me. Though I do think he is a tried and true Gryffindor. James, Albus, and Scorpius often will play as Aurors and Scorpius is fierce in his pretend wand work. But he also wants to be the healer, just like you…_

 

_October 30, 1943_

_Beautiful Hermione,_

_I am so angry I can barely put my quill to the paper. We have received a report from one of the concentration camps. It seems that it is not only muggles running them, but there are also wizards there, supposed healers, though they barely deserve the name. They are committing the worst experiments on the muggle prisoners, using both magic and barbaric muggle practices for torture, claiming them to be to 'better society'. It seems they have deluded themselves into believing Grindelwald's cause, that wizards ruling muggles is 'for the greater good'. And it seems that we will soon enlist, which I fear will only hinder our abilities at this time. Hermes seems to feed off my irritation and is quite flustered. I apologize if he is unhappy when he returns to you…_

 

_April 16, 1944_

_Darling Draco,_

_Harry just arrived back in London. It is unfortunate that he has been injured but I can't help but be a little jealous of Ginny and her boys, getting to see Harry while I still do not get to see you. But I don't want you getting hurt, so it seems to be a catch-22. I am so grateful for your journals you sent with Harry. I am glad they are safe and I am looking forward to reading them. Scorpius has begged me to read them to him, to hear the stories of you. I will read them first and then blank out any pages not appropriate for a four-year-old. Some I have read have descriptions of me that I would rather neither he nor your parents are able to read. You are perhaps too generous with your memory of me, you have not seen the ways my body has changed since bearing Scorpius. I hope you will not be disappointed when you return. Though, I do feel compelled to share the thoughts that swirl in my mind as I lay in bed at night thinking of you…_

_I will send the journals with Scorpius when he goes to stay with your parents. While the blitzes have stopped, I am afraid that the growing volatility I read about might bring them back again and I want him to be safe…_

 

_August 28, 1944_

_My modest Hermione,_

_I assure you that you grow more beautiful with each passing day. The changes to your body from bearing children are marks I love more because they have brought me my son. Please do not fear what I will think when I return. You have always been the most beautiful witch I have ever known and time and children will never change that. I will think you the most beautiful witch and me the luckiest wizard until my last breath, sometime in a great many years, when we have grown old together and this war is but a small memory to us._

_Harry returned safely back to us and the first thing he did was let us know he had convinced the Minister that it would be best for us to not enlist. Then we will not be hindered by the orders of commanding officers if we get a lead or tip from our sources. He mentioned that he would be writing to James and Albus as well as Ginny and I think it would be good for me to write to Scorpius as well. I will include his letter in my letters to you but if you could then send it on to him, I would greatly appreciate it…_

 

_December 20, 1944_

_Dearest Draco,_

_Ginny is pregnant. It seems that Harry was feeling in top form before he left. Ginny hopes desperately that they will have a girl next. Would you like to expand our family when you return? I think that though we were both the only child of our parents, it would be nice for Scorpius to have a sibling. Perhaps a daughter? I see James and Albus together and think Scorpius would greatly enjoy having a sibling._

_I keep reading about Albus Dumbledore being the only one who can stop Grindelwald. Is this true? I hope that he can bring this to a close soon…_

 

_March 14, 1945_

_Sweet Hermione,_

_It seems impossible that it was nearly ten years ago that we first began these separations. At that time, I never would have imagined that they would have escalated to this length. My heart seems to have found some miraculous way to continue beating even when you are not near me._

_I have heard that Leonard is trying desperately to get Dumbledore to aid in tracking down Grindelwald but he is apparently hard to get ahold of these days. There are also rumors from some of the American Aurors who just came out that there is a top secret project underway, something called the Manhattan Project…_

 

_July 26, 1945_

_Draco, my love,_

_If Hitler is dead, I can only hope this war will be over soon and you can return to me. It has been so long since we have been together and I miss you more each day. I hope that Grindelwald will be defeated as well. But I was wondering if you have seen the reports of strange happenings in the Western part of the U.S. Have you also seen these reports? They say there was a large cloud that rose up. Do you think the war is moving there and there are dark wizarding hiding in the area? I just wish this war would end already. To think that Scorpius is almost five and has known war his whole life…_

 

_August 10, 1945_

_My Hermione,_

_It seems the muggles have created something called an Atomic bomb. Our best reports tell us it is something that creates a large explosion and if the two dropped in Japan are any indication, they seem to be very deadly. I don't fully understand how they have created it, but I do understand that it has opened a frightening new era for the muggles and for us. I can barely believe that they would actually do something like this. War is full of atrocities, but this seems to be on a different scale. I think it is safe to assume that this was the large cloud they saw in America, perhaps it was a test…_

 

_September 3, 1945_

_My dearest Draco,_

_It is all over the papers, the war is over! This horrible war is done and soon you will be home to us! I can barely believe it! Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and Japan has surrendered. You will return and I will have my husband home once again. My heart can barely contain the joy the news of the war ending brings to my heart. We can finally have a Christmas together as a family…_

 

_October 20, 1945_

_Darling Hermione,_

_I think I will definitely be home for Christmas this year, sweetheart. I cannot wait to take you in my arms and hold you once again. My heart may burst from joy at being reunited with you. Unfortunately, I am not sure on my exact return as we are still tracking down a few dark wizards and my skills are needed as we rescue people from the horrid concentration camps. So many of them have survived on what seems to be willpower alone and I must do all I can to help them…_

 

_November 15, 1945_

_Sweet Draco,_

_I hope that we will still be able to see you for Christmas. I am trying to think of all the things that we can do together as a family when you return. I can think of many things I would like us to do together. Perhaps, after we have had some time together as a family, we can take a short holiday, an early anniversary for us? It seems there is much to do still on the war front and much that you are directly needed for. Scorpius is so excited with every letter he receives and has such faith you will be here. I hope this Christmas will be one we can be together for…_

* * *

 

 

It was Christmas Eve and Scorpius had been watching at the window for Draco to appear since after his nap. His patience nearly overrode the slight bounce in his knee as he sat in the chair, eyes trained on the street. It had been two hours of this sight and the last owl brought the news Hermione had feared.

"Scorp, honey, I just got an owl from your father. He is very busy and they need him very much."

"No, he'll be home. I know he will." The little boy shook his head, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"Honey, can you look at me?" Hermione kneeled down beside Scorpius and took one of his hands in hers. "Baby, I need you to look at me please," she said, placing a hand on his cheek and softly turning his face to hers.

"Your daddy wants so badly to be home but he is trying to find some people who have been attacked by bad wizards. They need his help because he is such a good wizard and the best healer there is. They have been through some very bad things and they need the very best help and that is your daddy."

Scorpius' bottom lip had jutted out and Hermione stroked his cheek.

"So we can miss him for one more Christmas so he can help the other people. Do you think that would be okay?" Scorpius nodded his head, fighting tears. "Can you be mommy's very tough boy? We will go and visit Nana Cissa and Papa Lucius for Christmas Eve and tomorrow, Father Christmas will visit and bring us some presents."

Scorpius nodded again, his jaw clenched. He looked so much like his father in that moment.

"How about you find our Christmas book from your room to take with us?" Scorpius ran to his room and Hermione knew he would likely need some time alone to deal with his disappointment. She looked at the letter in her hands and read his words.

 

_December 23, 1945_

_My sweetest Hermione,_

_My heart is breaking as I write this letter. I feel as though I am failing my family in order to aid in the war effort, but I want so badly for this world to be a safe you for both you and Scorpius. Even with that, I am hollow at the thought of another Christmas away from you and Scorpius. Even as we are close to finding this last group, I mourn the fact that it will be at the cost of a Christmas with my darling wife and boy. But I try and put on a good face and focus on the work at hand. Reports say that one of Grindelwald's followers took half a dozen children with him when he retreated from the last camp. We are quite sure we have his location and the Aurors are off now raiding the location. As soon as they find them, I will attend to them as the children will likely need a great deal of medical care. Please hug Scorpius for me and let him know of my despair at yet another Christmas apart. I love you both so much and can barely wait for this separation to end._

_Love, Draco_.

 

She knew she could only hope that he would be home soon.

Christmas chimed bright and early the next morning and after Scorpius opened his presents, Hermione packed him up and the traveled to her parents home to spend the day with them. She saw her son trying to keep a happy smile on his face but the six-year-old struggled the keep his disappointment at bay. By the time they had returned home, he was spent. Hermione tucked him in and tidied up the wrappings around the tree. She settled into her bed with a novel and ended up falling asleep reading.

* * *

 

 

December 25, 1945

Draco was frustrated. He had missed his portkey and that had started his travel problems. The children had few physical ailments, though the psychological damage was thorough. However, Draco was unable to aid them with that. He patched them up and rushed to catch the Christmas Eve portkey. He had missed it but found there was another scheduled for noon on Christmas. But while he had caught that one, it hadn't taken him to London but instead to Italy. He found another one but it would take him to Edinburgh. From there he could apparate home. However, the portkey from Rome to Edinburgh didn't leave until 7 am. So he was waiting. It had been nearly 7 long years since he had seen his wife. He missed her deeply. They had been married only two years when he had been approached about the trouble on the continent. He had been able to celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary but all those after that were spent apart. Now, they had been married for over 12 years and had been together for so little of that time. And in his time away, he had become a father. He received regular letters from both Hermione and his mother about Scorpius and he was excited to meet the boy.

The portkey was finally ready and Draco grasps the teapot along with the handful of other travelers. He felt the pull at his navel and appeared in a small field outside Edinburgh. He knew it was early but he turned on his heel and headed home.

Hermione heard a crack and sat up with a start. She pushed the covers off and stood up out of bed. She slid into her housecoat before leaving her room and walked into the hallway. Pulling out her wand, she cast her Patronus to hurry down the hall and check on Scorpius. The otter returned in only a second and nodded softly to her before disappearing. Scorpius was fine. She approached the top of the stairs and looked down into the foyer. She could barely believe what she was seeing. His hair was longer, pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His face was in shadow but she could make out his defined cheekbones and a stubble along his jawline. He had aged and she could see it despite the shadows. His body was tense, his shoulders held in such a way that let her know he was unsure on what to do next. While she could see him, she still struggled to believe that after all this time, he was here.

"Draco?"

He looked up at the sound of her voice and a smile broke across his face. He dropped his pack and took the stairs two at a time. Hermione ran to him and they met on the landing where the stairs made a 90-degree turn. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her against him, letting the force of their meeting push them against the wall. Their legs seemed to fail them in their excitement and they slid down the wall until they were on the floor, holding each other tight. Their lips met and both felt as though they were complete again. The kiss spoke of longing and love, sadness and joy.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," he whispered against her lips.

"Merry Christmas Draco," she smiled back before touching her lips to his again. She pulled back and took his hand.

"Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet." She led him up the stairs and down the hallway to a door barely cracked open. She pushed through and heard his breath catch at the sight of their son, lying asleep on his bed. She moved forward, sitting on the edge of his bed and stroked his hair.

"Scorpius, honey, I know it's early, but Santa came again last night and brought you an extra present." He slowly stirred, rubbing at his eyes and blinking away the sleep. He froze when he saw Draco in the doorway.

"Mama, is that, is that daddy?" Scorpius asked, sleep clouding his voice.

"Yes baby, that is your daddy," Hermione said as Draco took a hesitant step forward. Scorpius flung open his arms and Draco stepped into them, folding his son into the first ever hug by his father.

It was a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
